


A Thousand Years.

by Ellenthered



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenthered/pseuds/Ellenthered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has loved Stiles for almost a year but doesn't think he deserves him<br/>Stiles as loved Derek for almost a year but doesn't think he'd give him the time of day</p>
<p>Oh how they were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Begining: Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is pretty much canon until the end of 3A  
> After that I'm just gonna ignore what's happening to Stiles(cause ow) and write my own version of events.  
> Oh  
> and there's no Cora in this either. I can't write her.

Derek didn't know exactly when he started to fall for Stiles.

It could have been when the teen got up close and personal with him after he'd been shot, using snark to work his way through the fear that coursed through him. Maybe when Stiles, even through he clearly didn't want to, was willing to cut his arm off to save him. 

Maybe it was that night when he was hiding in Stiles' room, the night when they somehow got onto the tragities of their past. Of the people they'd lost. Derek had talked about, for the first time, how Kate had used him and Stiles talked about what it was like to slowly lose his mother, seeing her die and crying for the doctos to save her.

Possibly it was when they were fighting Peter. When he saw how Stiles, skinny human Stiles, was willing to put himself in danger with just a molotov cocktail. How the teen of "147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones" was willing to piss off a crazy alpha to protect his friends.

++

He knew for sure that his "crush" turned to full on love after the thing at the pool. He had told Stiles to run, pushed him away exposing himself to do so and give Stiles the time he needed to get away. But instead of running, instead of saving his own skin...Stiles dived into the pool to save him. He spent two hours keeping Derek alive, keeping his head above water, and using every ounce of his stength to do it.

After Derek couldn't figure out why he was sitting next to Stiles' window, listening to the human sleep as he kept a careful watch for the Kanima. Stiles would not be targeted by that thing again. 

++

The wolf kept a careful watch on Stiles after that, showing up just in time to save the day. Not that Stiles ever seemed to notice. Derek didn't want to feel this way, didn't want to hate that Stiles didn't seem to want him back. And even if he did...Derek thought he just plain didn't deserve him. He tried to be content with just having Stiles close by, seeing him laugh and smile as he and Scott butted into his life. It did something to him to know that the person he wanted more than everything was happy and healthy.

So he tried to move on. He couldn't just pine after Stiles for the rest of his life. And then he met Jennifer.

He didn't know what pushed him to the woman, why he fell right into her trap without ever seeing it. Later in life he'd say that he thinks she spelled him somehow, but at the time he just didn't know. He was happy though, or he thought he was, he was able to actually talk to someone who didn't know about his past.

++

Stiles pulled him back once again, the look on his face when Jennifer, no the Darach, took his father is was pulled him back to sanity. The boy looked so...broken and Derek knew then he could never truely move on from this boy.  He saw the woman for what she was and swore to never let anything like that happen to Stiles again. He swore to hismelf that he would get the Sherrif back safe and sound. But then Jennifer tricked him in the hospital and...she was gone. How could he save Stiles' father with out her?

++

It was supposed to be simple. Help Jennifer stop Deucalion and she'd spare the parents, spare Sherrif Stilinkski, and everything goes back to normal. Trust Derek's luck to fail him. Trust that Scott would show up and...ruin everything. But then something seemed diffrent about Scott,  he seemed more powerful and more in control of his wolf than normal. He managed to actually stop Decalion and the Darach. Managed to save the parents, save everyone. And Derek felt a little hope come back into his life.

That hope wasn't enough to stop the guilt he felt about the whole thing. He knew that the other's didn't blame him, not really, but he also knew that he couldn't stay in this town a moment longer. So he left. He packed up his few belongings and left Beacon Hill's and all the memories behind. Well...not all of them.

Derek had stowed away a picture he'd taken from Stiles' room, the teen was laughing in it. Head thrown back and eyes shut with the joy of his laughter. This was the only thing he wantedto remember about the town that had been there as he lost everything. This memory of the man he loved, laughing in the carefree years before he knew about werewolves. 


	2. In The Begining: Stiles

Stiles didn't know exactly when he started to fall for Derek

It could have been when they were forced to spend the whole day together after Derek had been shot, and yes it's true that Derek was...well evil that day but he didn't seem to be all that annoyed as Stiles snarked his way through his freaking out. And let's be honest here. He was freaking out, who wouldn't with a dying werewolf in their car.

Maybe it was that night when Derek camped out in his room and they talked about all they had lost. It started with Stiles rambling and somehow they ended up on the family. Stiles hated what Kate Argent did to Derek, for killing his family _and_ using him. The teen knew what it felt like to believe you were responsible for your parents death. He couldn't imagine feeling responsible for them all.

Possibly it was when Peter showed his true colors at the hospital and Derek willing fought his only living family to give Stiles time to get away. The teen knew that it would be nearly impossible for Derek to win against Peter, beta's rarely last against Alphas in reall wolf packs, but he fought for Stiles. Fought so he could get away safe.

++

He knew he was gone on Derek that night at the pool. Every instintc he had was screaming at him to run as far away as possible but...the last time he saw that lizard thing someone had died. And this time Derek was paralized. He didn't even really think before diving into the pool to save the werewolf, spending two hours keeping them both aflot until Scott got there, using every ounce of strength to do it. 

That night he could feel someone watching him and he imagined that it was Derek keeping an eye one him. But he knew that guys like Derek don't go for guys like Stiles.

++

After that night Derek seemed to be there just in time to save him every time, and it made his heart swell. But Derek never noticed him. Never laughted at his jokes or cracked a smile at the snarking. So he did what he always did. He pretended everything was okay, ignored the problem until it went away. But this problem wasn't going away, it broke his heart everytime Derek walked away. Going back to that burnt out shell of a house or the abandond depot when all Stiles wanted to do was take him home and never let him go.

When Derek started going out with his teacher, Stiles tried not to hate her. Derek seemed happier with her and he couldn't fault Derek for wanting to be happy. He deserved it. Stiles just wanted to be the one to make the wolf smile like that, wanted to be the one who got to sneek of between classes to see Derek and hold him. 

++

She was the big bad they were after. She was the Darach. And Derek was going to have his heart broken again. All of these thought were jumbled up with the pain of knowing his father was taken to be a human sarcifice. Stiles was standing in Derek's loft, crying as he listened to Jennifer try and make her case to Derek. "Where's my dad?" Was all he was able to say to her, his heart didn't even jump when Derek looked at him, nor when the wolf found out the truth.  She tricked them in the hospital, ran off with Scott's mom and left them. How would they find the Sherrif with out her?

++

After the Darach had been defeated and the parents were safe. But...Derek had gone. Stiles had descovered the empty loft, finally steeling up the nerve to tell Derek how he felt. But when he got there everything of the wolfs was gone. He'd left with out even saying goodbye. The teen fell asleep there, curled up on the bed so he'd be immersed in Derek's scent and could imagine that it was Derek holding him.

When he got home the next morning, explaining away his night away to his dad as staying with Scott for "pack things" he went right to his room. He noticed that a picture on his dresser had gone missing. His father's favorite picture of him. The teen turned the room upside down looking for it and that's when he found the note.

_Stiles._

_I'm happy you're father is alright. Tell Scott that I'm happy his mother is alright as well...as well as Allison I guess.  
_

_Derek.  
_


	3. Home Is Where You Anchor Is

Derek should have known that he couldn't stay away from Stiles for long, three months to be percise. He had long since been using the human as his anchor and each full moon he would have to chain himself up to make sure that he still had control. He kept the picture of Stiles in the drawer next to his bed, somenights when he came home tired and lonely he'd even say goodnight to the teen in the picture.

But soon that wasn't enough, and after two and a half months he was forced to admit it. He _needed_ Stiles in his life. He needed to be able to wake up to the human in the morning, have him snark him to death during the day, and kiss him sweetly good night.

++

Stiles had tried to move on from Derek, put himself out there and actually bagged a pretty decent guy, James Oswald. A senior with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and thin rimmed glasses. The pack liked James well enough, though he didn't know about werewolves or anything like that. James was nice, calm, and never rolled his eyes as a way of saying something. In short he was the exact opposit of Derek. And he showered Stiles with love and affection.

And Stiles still didn't love him.

He liked him sure, thought he was sexy and didn't mind the times they fell into bed after a night out. But he didn't love him. The human knew it was wrong to lead James on like this, wrong to make him think there could be something more when Stiles knew his heart was set on Derek Hale. But he figured that if he just kept trying to forget the werewolf...his heart would to. And then they could tackle the conversation of "oh by the way, my best friend is a werewolf."

++

Derek couldn't pick out Stiles scent in the group as he walked slowly up, not right away and when he did...there was something wrong with it. He smelled all wrong and once he could see the pack he saw why. Stiles had he head in some guys lap and was smiling up at him as the other combed his hand through his hair. Derek's wolf revolted at the sight, screaming "mate" and "mine" loud enough that Derek had to fight back the shift. Stiles sticks his tongue out and the brown haired male only to have the other bend over and kiss him lightly. And Stiles kissed him back with a small smile. He felt his heart break, his wolf howling in the pain of seeing Stiles with someone else.

++

Isaac noticed him first, felt someone watching them, turned around and saw Derek standing at the edge of the woods.

"Derek?"

The whole group froze and Stiles even sat up, mouth opening slightly. The wolf looked ragged, like he'd spent the last three months on the run and worse he was looking directly at Stiles like he personally killed his grandmother.

"Who's that?" James asked, looking at Stiles over the rims of his glasses.

"That's...Derek Hale...we used to hang out a bit before he left..."

Scott stood as Stiles explained, turning his back to James and flashing his eyes red. A warning about the two new members in his pack. Scott didn't want Derek killing Ethan and Aiden, if Isaac could get over the fact they helped kill Boyed then so could Derek. But Derek just kept his eyes on Stiles before walking over slowly. The wolves all stood and converged on Scott, standing behind him protectivly. The humans all started reaching for bags just incase they needed their weapons. 

"Is he...dangerous or something?" James' arm slid around Stiles' waist protectivly and Stiels shook his head. "They why are they all doing that."

"Um...Ethan and Aiden kinda got on his bad side awhile back and we're all a family and we don't want him trying anything..."

"You know it's cute that you think of your friends as family right?"

++

Derek growled low in his throat as the man with Stiles called him cute and directed his eyes to Scott, who instantly started defending the twins.

"Look, I know they played a part in Boyds death and I don't expect you to forgive them Derek but they're in my pack and I-"

"Scott. I don't care who you make pack, you've always had good judgment about people and if you trust them..." He let the statement stand, eyes fliting back to Stiles. "I need to talk to Stiles. Alone."

The brown haired male looked like he was going to protest but Stiles just patted his leg and stood up. 

"Sure...um. Let's go to my jeep."

Dere grunted, following Stiles and resisting the urge to send a smug grin at the man with Stiles.


	4. He's Not RIght

"Who is that?"

Derek growled, an inch from Stiles' face, not really expecting the growl he got back from Stiles. 

"His name's James. And why are you so angry? It's not like you even care. After all you _left."_ Stiles got in Derek's face and Derek wrinkled his nose, Stiles' scent was all wrong. James' scent was all over him and Derek's wolf hated it. "You don't have the right to get in my fact about who I date. And if this is why you wanted to talk to me I'm just gonna go back to my _boyfriend_ and we'll get out of your hair."

Stiles turned to leave but Derek grabbed his wrist. 

"No...I'm sorry I just...I need you to look something up." Derek sighs. "There's been a series of attacks in the outlying towns, criminals and such are being attacked during storms. Can you do some resurch?"

Stiles blinks at Derek before pulling a notebook out.

"Okay...can you just tell me everything you know?"

Derek couldn't help but smirk at the notebook. 

"You take that from your dad's stach or something?"

"No!...He gave me some after finding out about all this..." Stiles rubs the back of his neck and clears his throat. "Okay just...what do you know."

"Just that whenever there's a storm a criminal dies. It's never anyone who's completely innocent, always someone who's guilty of something....and they have two circual stab wounds in their chest." 

Derek looked at Stiles as he wrote everything down, feeling his heartrate calm. 

"Does he know? James?"

"Know...what?"

"About Scott and Isaac...about me."

"Uh...no. He's new at school and he just um...I'm gonna tell him just...not now. I need to wait till the time  is right."

Derek nods and takes a step back.

"I um...Okay. I'll come by tomorow for the research"

"Okay...no wait. Tomororw wont work. Date night."

Derek nods and takes another step back, heading for the woods. 'Just call me...once you've got everything together.'

He waited until Stiles nodded before turning fully and heading back to the woods.

Stiles slowly made his way back over to his friends, shaking his head at Scott and sitting next to James again. His boyfriend wrapped an arm around his waist, but he pushed him off.

"I um...I need to go back to my place...get some stuff ready for tonight.

++

Stiles was in his jeep sitting outside his house, just trying to calm himself down. Derek Hale gave a damn that he was dating someone. The wolf had never so much as given a parting glance to who Stiles was with.(Of course Stiels had never been with anyone before.) But still...Derek Hale cared.

Stiles looked back on all the time's Derek had gotten in his face about something, but he'd never ever seen the look in the wolfs eyes as he had to day. He seemed geniuently worried. And maybe a little sad. 

"Why would Derek be worried about James...why would he even care?"


	5. Fact Finding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek need's to learn how to not stalk and Stiles needs to learn how to not throw himself completely into his research.  
> I decided to be nice and give you all a little sterek in this chapter.  
> Not a lot  
> but a little  
> Like...bare minim.

Derek stood just inside the woods framing James' house, watching the teen through his open window. He knew that if Stiles found out about this he would most likely get punched...or shot, but he had to know if this kid was good enough for Stiles. Had to know if James was going to end up hurting the human pack member. So he'd been following the teen around town.

Currently James seemed to be getting ready for something, "date night" Stiles said. The wolf watched as he pulled on shirt after shirt before settling on one and then checking his hair for a full ten minutes. Only then did James decide to grab his jacket and head out to his car, passing Derek whose nose crinkled in disgust. Stiles' scent was covered by a strong body spray. Axe or something.

The wolf hated it when humans put on so much scent that he couldn't even smell their true scent. It bugged him and if he was honest with himself it was one of the reason's that he fell for Stiles so quickly. The human never put on too much body spray or deodorant, just enough to mingle perfectly with his natural scent. A complimentary mix of scents. But it seemed James was one of those humans who liked to smother themselves in a fake scent and it made Derek wonder if that was what Stiles liked. He'd never given any indication of liking that, in fact a few times he'd out right said that it annoyed him when women went overboard with the perfumes, but maybe it was different with guys...

++

Stiles had lost track of time researching the Aatxe, didn't even realize his boyfriend was in the room until he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders. 

"James what are you-oh...date night...right..." Stiles shifted slightly and turned to look at James. "And you're dressed up...you do remember what happened last time we went out someplace nice right?"

James laughed and kissed Stiles gently.

"Yes I remember, I'm still not allowed back in that restaurant. But I thought we could stay in tonight...since you're dad's working late and all."

The teen had a look in his eyes as he lay back on Stiles bed and normally that would be all it took before Stiles was all over him but tonight he hesitated.

"Um...don't get mad but I kinda got hooked into some research for Derek and I was just getting to the good part..."

James blinked twice.

"Derek. They guy everyone got defensive around?"

"Yeah...he's not that bad really just um...he doesn't like the twins so much and you know how much the group is like a family..."

"But you're still doing research for him?"

"Well yeah...that's kinda our thing. He shows up all...eyebrowy and gives me something to research and I get to show off my amazing brain powers."

"Why don't you show off you're amazing dick powers and give your brain a rest?"

Stiles sighs, James had always been a little pushy about sex and while normally he didn't mind it there were a few times when Stiles wanted to just...take a break.

"Babe, you know I love fucking you. You know that but....tonight I'm just not really in the mood."

"Oh well how about I help you with that." James smiles and walks over to Stiles, straddling him and rutting a few times with a grin. "Come on baby...let me show you a good time."

Stiles stiffens as his boyfriend climbed on him, James had never pushed like this.

"You know, I'm pretty sure there's some pamphlets on the no means no thing around here somewhere."

Stiles knew his joke was weak but he was just hoping to get the message across. It didn't. 

James' hand was currently working it's way between them, grabbing Stiles' crotch and the teen yelped, pushing his boyfriend off. 

"What the hell?"

James stood up, angry at behind shoved to the floor.

"That's what I should be saying! I told you I'm not in the mood and you just....grab me!?" Stiles stands, hazel eyes wide with disbelief. 'Son of the Sheriff here in case you forgot. I know what rape is and that's kinda what you were going towards!"

"I wasn't going to rape you! God Stiles not everyone is out to get you!"

"I never said they were! But I said no and you kept going! More than that you...did stuff!"

Stiles waved his arms and James pointed to the bulge in his jeans.

"Not like you didn't like it."

"I'm a teenager! I bump a desk and I'm hard!" Stiles sighs and points to the door. "Go. I can't...I can't deal with you right now. Just go."

James looked taken back, like that was the last thing he expected to hear, and then scowled.

"Fine, maybe you should just show of for _Derek,_ it's obvious you want to."

He grabs his coat and storms out leaving Stiles alone to wonder what happened.

++

Derek heard the argument and it took all he had to not go up and rip James to shreds. He knew Stiles could take care of himself and that he was but...James had really freaked the teen out. Derek could smell it all the way down in the woods.

He waited until James was long gone before climbing up to Stiles' window, knocking softly and "eyebrowing", as Stiles would put it, while he waited for Stiles to open the window.

He took one look at Stiles and had to force back the urge to hug him, the young man looked so much older and just tired.

"What are you doing here. I told you I'd call you when I was done."

Stiles snapped at the wolf, going back to his computer and sitting down.

"I was patrolling the town and I....heard your argument. Are you okay?"

Stiles scoffed at Derek, turning back to look at him.

"Am I okay? My boyfriend doesn't take no for an answer and then runs off in a huff like _I_ did something wrong and now I have a sourwolf standing at my window? What do you think?"

Derek sighs, knowing that Stiles wasn't really angry, that he was just sad and confused and using anger as a front.

"Stupid question?"

"The stupidest." Stiles sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose with his fingers before looking at Derek, sizing him up a bit. "Since you're here I might as well tell you what I found." 


	6. Home Home Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look a little more Sterek for you all.  
> Maybe I'm feeling very nice  
> Maybe I plan on killing someone.

Derek didn't remember falling asleep, just one moment he was talking to Stiles about the monster hunting in the packs territory and the next he's waking up. The wolf stretched out, groaning softly before freezing as he feels someone snuggle in closer to him. Slowly Derek opens his eyes and stops breathing. Stiles was snuggled into his side, stupidly attractive mouth open slightly as he breathed softly.

Slowly the omega let his hand slide over the top of Stiles' hair, smoothing out the bedhead as a small smile came to his lips. He could have this...He could have the late morning wake ups with someone he really loved. The human shifted and Derek froze, pulling his hand back. James' didn't deserve Stiles, he tried to force himself onto the human and Derek growled low as he thought about it.

"James...to early..."

Stiles mumbled as he rolled over and Derek felt his heart drop at the name. Stiles had obviously gotten used to waking up next to his boyfriend. How could Derek compete with that?

Stiles suddenly stiffens, slowly rolling over and swearing loudly as he jerked out of bed.

"Stiles."

"Oh no. You do not get to act like this is normal! We... _snuggled!_ " Stiles was obviously freaking out. "We snuggled and I have a boyfriend and oh my god! How did this happen!?"

Derek sighs and stood, placing his hands on Stiles' shoulders.

"Stiles. I'm sure this happens all the time with Scott, just calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down! James already thinks there's something going on between us! He was jealous and _oh my god!"_ He glared at Derek for a moment. "You planned this didn't you...you don't like James and you-"

Derek placed his hand over Stiles' mouth to cut him off.

"I didn't plan anything Stiles. We were both just tired last night and fell asleep while talking about what you found."

The wolf shrugged, somehow managing to hide the hurt that Stiles thought him capable of that.

"Then...why were we snuggling?"

"You're obviously a snuggler." Derek just looked at Stiles as the idea seems to take root. "And you said James' name before waking up so you probably thought I was him."

"...But you guys are built differently." Stiles looked down sheepishly. "I mean James' is sexy and all but...you're like a Greek statue or something..."

The werewolf sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I wont tell if you don't."

"Deal"

++

Derek had left the house the way he came in, through the window and went straight to James' house. He was going to make sure that the teen never put Stiles in that spot again.

He waited by James' car until he came out and his scowl was met with another.

"What do you want?"

"To tell you that if you _ever_ try _anything_ like what you did last night again. I will rip your throat out. With my teeth."

"What did Stiles call you or something? You his back up?"

The teen sneered and Derek shoved him against the car, leaving a small dent.

"I'm someone who cares about Stiles and someone who's been used for sex before. You hurt him and I'll kill you myself."

James, who looked scared at first, smirked.

"Oh...I get it. You want him for yourself don't you? What you lost the balls to before "leaving", whatever that means, and now that you're back you're gonna try and scare me off to have him? Well guess what. Stiles is with _me_ now. And I don't plan on letting him go to a grade A jackass like you."

Derek growled and stepped back.

"Just be careful. I find out you tried to force yourself on him again and I will kill you."

Before James could respond Derek was already walking away.

++

Stiles sighs as he pulls into the school parking lot, seeing James waiting for him like always. He wouldn't tell his boyfriend about that...thing with Derek this morning. But he would lay down some rules.

He grabbed his bag and jumped out, walking over to James slowly.

"Hey babe"

The teen tried to slide his arm around Stiles' waist but he pulled back.

"Hang on. I need to talk to you first."

"Okay"

"What happened last night. Never gonna happen again got it? When I tell you that I'm not in the mood you accept it and move on."

"Stiles. I made a mistake."

"No, making a mistake is pissing off the coach or stealing the wrong guys seat in class. What you did was something you could get arrested for."

James sighs and puts up his hands.

"Alright. I promise that I'll listen better next time you're not in the mood."

Stiles nods and slides back into arm length of James.


	7. Sexy Time: Always Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> All over this chapter.  
> Stiles and his butthead of a boyfriend and naughty little dreams and jerk off fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long, busy stressful life

The next couple weeks were...well boring for a town that was supposed to be a beacon for the supernatural. A few more criminals died in the outlying towns and Derek drifted in and out of town as he checked them out. The most exciting thing to happen was Scott, being a full fledged puppy who trusts everyone body to be as decent as he is, inviting Derek to a pack training session.

The Omega had dominated the twins before heading off to try and get possession of his family land again.

Stiles couldn't deny that he enjoyed watching Aiden get his ass handed to him, Ethan he was cool with since he was the level headed twin. Aiden still scared him though.

And he didn't know why he was thinking about this when James was deep throating him in the bathroom of Jungle. He forced his mind to go back to the guy on his knees, the way his tongue pulled moan after moan out of him.

"James...ngh...more..." He bit his lip as he felt his boyfriend slowly pulling off. James grinned up at Stiles before turning him around and spreading his cheeks. The human teen shuddered as he felt the warm tongue enter him. "Oh god..."

James was very good with his tongue, always had been so it was no surprise that Stiles was begging for more in just a few seconds. The barebacking was a surprise though.

"Baby...please..." James stood slowly, unzipping himself and rutting against Stiles' ass. "I didn't bring any condoms."

The head of his dick brushed against Stiles' entrance and Emrys shuddered. The teen knew that James clean, benefit of Scotts nose, so he nodded, throwing his head back as James started to push in. His boyfriend had always liked playing just on the edge of rough, so his initial thrust in was quick and hard, pulling a shout from Stiles. 

"Oh god...you feel so good James. So big inside me..."

Stiles was panting, dick aching and dripping precum, he knew that James liked to be the one to get him off so he couldn't even touch himself to relieve the pressure a bit.

"Mm...so tight baby." James pulled out halfway and thrusts back in hard, one hand gripping Stiles' hip and the other braced against the stall. "Oh yeah...such a good little boy to take me like that aren't you?" He kept thrusting in hard, grinning at the moans that were one part pleasure one part pain. Stiles liked it, how James didn't treat him like he was breakable and just let go. His body was jerking forward with every harsh thrust, soft moans turning into cries of his lovers name.

James started to really slam in to Stiles, both hands holding his hips to keep the teen perfectly steady as he pushed in father and harder. Stiles was crying out James' name now, whole body shuddering with pleasure. Then James bit his shoulder and Stiles came with a shout, painting the stall and floor with his cum. He expected James to cum inside of him, he always did, but his boyfriend pulled out and allowed Stiles to sink to the floor. Smirking James straddled Stiles' chest, jerking himself off until he came all over Stiles' face.

Stiles licked his lips slightly and then James was helping him up onto the toilet, grinning before suddenly licking Stiles' cum off his dick. Stiles moaned, stiffening as James started to rub him just right to start his dick back on the road to hard again.

"James...not again..."

His boyfriend froze and then kissed him sweetly.

"Okay...Want me to wait for you to get cleaned up?"

"No...go have a drink or something...need to get my legs back."

James laughed and kissed Stiles again before heading back to the bar.

Out at the bar James ran into someone he didn't really expect, but was hoping he'd run into. Derek Hale.

The teen was immediately smug.

"Hey there Derek, Stiles is just getting my cum out off his hair but I'm sure that you two can talk after."

Derek growled, he could smell Stiles all over James, could smell the human pack member on the others tongue.

"If you did anything to him I'll-"

"You'll what Hale? Kill me? Sorry but I get the privilege of being with him every night that his Dad's working late. I'm the one that gets to kiss him when he says something so stupidly endearing. Not you. You lost that chance." James grinned, licking his lips. "And you'll never know just what he tastes like when he's coming completely undone."

Derek saw Stiles coming out of the bathroom, a little wobbily still and bared his teeth at James before backing off with a threat.

"Remember what I told you about hurting him."

++

Derek got out to his car and locked the door before looking down at the bulge in his pants. Stiles had look so completely wreaked, his hair was damn, lips kiss swollen. And it had gone straight to Derek's lower brain.

The wolf was quick to get back to the loft, locking the door behind him. A quick scan of the place showed it was deserted before he collapsed on his bed, hand sneaking into his pants as the other popped the button. 

It didn't take much to get him to full erection, a few short tugs and the memory of Stiles after what was clearly sex. He could convince himself it was he who'd done that to Stiles, kissed him until his lips were red and swollen, fucked him hard enough to make it hard to walk after.

His mind came up with a vivid picture, Stiles coming back to the loft with him, stripping down to nothing and laying on the bed. He'd jerk himself off a bit, teasing the wolf for just a few heart beats before Derek would be on him. His fingers would be opening the human up as he mouth sucked him off, Stiles would scream his name from the fingering alone, beg for something more.

Derek's hand sped up, Stiles' name leaving his lips in a low moan.

Derek would surprise Stiles by climbing onto his lap and slowly sinking his tight hole down onto Stiles' spit slick cock. Stiles' face when Derek started to ride him, the way his body would react to the feeling of being inside of someone.

Derek knew he was close, could feel the tightness in his stomach.

Stiles cumming with a shout of Derek's name, the warm cum coating the inside of his body, Stiles slowly reaching up to finish Derek off.

Derek came with a low moan, almost a howl, and turned into a boneless puddle on the bed.


	8. Truth of the Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all hate James  
> I'm gonna make it about 20 times worse

Derek knew that there was something about the murders that was going to come back to bite him.

He just didn't think it'd be something that would end up hurting Stiles to.

++

He didn't realize that he'd interrupted the murder until he felt something run into him, felt two very sharp objects slice through his lower back. And then whoever it was was ripping its...horns from Derek's body. The wolf crumbed to the ground, managing to turn around as he fell. The wounds were slowly healing, not fast enough to defend himself, not nearly fast enough.

The bull walked over to his chosen victim, ignoring Derek for the moment as he stabbed the horns into the mans chest. There was a gurgle and then silence. Derek  shifted, trying to remain silent but the bull turned back to him and...grinned?

The animal was grinning as his body seemed to contort and shrink, turning into a young mans form.

Derek's eyes widen, hate and worry filling in his stomach as James stood there, grinning at him.

++

"Well well...Derek Hale. I knew you weren't just some jealous little human." He laughed, slowly moving forward and Derek shifted, growling at him. "Stiles thinks that I don't know about his little pack. But between you and me. I only came into town for the twins."

"And what? You decided to use Stiles to get to them?"

Derek was talking through clenched teeth, so far past angry that he was starting to loose control. If it wasn't for the stab wounds he would have pounced all ready. Torn James to shreds.

"Oh come on. Of course I did. He's...Well you know how he is don't you? How intoxicating his scent is. Whenever he gets excited about anything I convince him to head off with him so I can lick that scent off his skin." Derek growled low in his chest. "And he wanted me to fuck him too. That's how it all started, he came up to me drunk in a club and all but blew me right there and then. How was I not supposed to take him up on the offer."

"You took advantage of him."

Derek felt sick, that was how Kate had gotten to him.

"And when he woke up the next morning. You know what he did? He panicked, started rambling about how he shouldn't have and how he was sorry. Like he didn't even realize that I was naked to." James grinned. "It didn't take me long at all to convince him that I wanted him to stick around. To _know_ him past the bedroom."

The grin is what set him off, Derek lunged, pinning James to the tree with his claws digging into the skin of his throat.

"You used him. Fucked him to get to someone else. You-"

Derek was cut off by James punching him in one of the gaping holes, he staggered back gasping out in pain.

"Yes I used him. And I plan on continuing to use him until I can get to the twins. After that you can have him, after all that's why you're here right? To win him over?"

When Derek didn't answer James grinned, slowly walking over to Derek.

"Stay away from him."

"Oh but where's the fun in that?"

"I'll tell him. I'll tell him what you are. What you're doing."

"If you do that then I'll just have to tell him how you feel about him. Or maybe I'll just kill him."

"You only kill criminals. That's all you can kill."

"Oh but Stiles is a criminal." James knelt down, just out of reach of Derek's claws. "He's broken law after law after law. If I wanted to I could kill him and not have any repercussions."

Derek felt sick, his body shook as his stomach rejected whatever was still in there from his lunch and James laughed.

"I swear to god if you touch him I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? I don't think so. It wouldn't be to hard to make it seem like you were the one to do it. A sob story to Scott, to the Sheriff, mixed in with me "freaking out" over finding out all this is real...well no one will ever trust you again. You'll be run out of town if not killed."

James laughed again and Derek growled.

++

Derek slowly drove back into town,  body finally finishing healing. His mind though...his mind was on the final thing James has said to him.

"Don't tell Stiles anything and I wont hurt him. In fact...stay away from him completely."

Derek's heart had broken at that. He knew he'd do it to keep Stiles safe, but his heart was screaming at him to just go to the teen and tell him everything. Tell him how he felt, about James, why he really left after Jennifer. Everything.

But he wouldn't. He couldn't put Stiles in danger like that.

And yet he had to give Stiles _some_ reason as to why he wasn't going to show up for the research. So he ended up outside the Stilinski household, a note clutched in his hand. 

Derek easily climbed up to the window, sticking the note through the small crack at the bottom. Stiles always kept his window open just in case one of the pack needed someplace to crash.

++

Stiles came home to find a piece of paper under his window, opening it as he threw his bag into the corner to be ignored until after dinner.

_Stiles._

_Going away for a while. Give the research to Scott.  
_

_-Derek_

The human blinked at the note, felling something was not quite right about it. Derek didn't leave notes like this.


	9. Truth. For Better Or Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving you guys what you all want.  
> ...  
> just making it feelsy  
> also I'm pretty sure that there's only a few chapters left to this story.

Derek had been good, he'd stayed away from Stiles. Kept away from his house, the school, the animal clinic. Anywhere Stiles might show up.

And he hated every second of it. Hated knowing that every night the Sheriff was working late James probably had his hands all over Stiles. Hated knowing that Stiles' didn't know he was being used. Hated that he couldn't stop it.

It was four weeks before Derek couldn't handle it any more. He had to see Stiles again. Had to touch and taste and _have._

++

Derek waited until he was sure James wouldn't be coming over before climbing to Stiles' window and knocking. He was nervous, Stiles was most likely about to reject the living day lights out of him. But he had to do this. Al least once.

Stiles pulled open the window with a confused look, question half way out of his mouth before Derek pounced.

"Where the hell-"

Stiles' eyes widened as Derek's lips were suddenly on his, hands carefully framing his face. The kiss wasn't hard but it wasn't soft either and Stiles melted into it. He had never been kissed like this before, like this was all Derek could have ever wanted and didn't want to pull away.

But he did and he looked so...lost.

"I had to do that...at least once."

"Wha..."  Stiles' brain wasn't working to well and only snapped to life when Derek moved to leave. He grabbed the wolfs sleeve, making him stop. "Whoa, you do not get to just kiss me and then just...what did you mean you had to do that? You...'

He looked over Derek, looking lost for a second before suddenly throwing himself at the wolf, hands tangling in his hair and legs wrapping around his hip. Stiles mashed their mouths together, groaning as Derek's hands wrapped around his ass to hold him up. This kiss was so much more than the last one, all tongue and teeth hitting each other.

"Stiles..."

Derek groaned and pressed the teen into the nearest wall, nudging up Stiles' chin for better access to his neck. The teen gasped at the scrape of the stubble mixed with the softness of Derek's lips against his skin. Stiles tugged on Derek's hair, not trying to get him to pull back just trying to get more.

"Shit...Derek..." The teen moaned, hips bucking forward the minute Derek started to suck a dark mark on the pail skin. He gasped as he felt Derek roll his hips forward, felt something distinctly hard in his pants. "Bed...right now. Move it."

Derek chuckled and took Stiles weight again, moving them to the bed and instantly pulling off Stiles' shirt. He growled at the sight in front of him. Stiles straining against his jeans, body flushed and eyes dark with want. The wolf bent over, licking a line up the teens torso and earning a whine in return. Stiles' fists were gripping the sheets, hips jolting up against the wolfs stomach.

"D-Derek...Please..." He wiggled his hips a bit reaching up to push the leather jacket off and toss it across the room. 'Not fair..."

Derek chuckled, pulling back to pull off his shirt. Stiles slowly sat up, letting his hands drift over Derek's abs before wrapping his lips around a nipple and sucking lightly. The wolf groaned, tangling his hands into Stiles' hair. The teen had a very talented tongue.

"S-Stiles..." Derek moaned hands sliding down the teens and into his jeans. "I've wanted you for so long."

Stiles froze for a second before moving to the other nipple, nipping at it gently.

"Then why don't you take me?"

That was all it took to have Stiles face down on the bed with his jeans down around his ankles. The way his voice was smooth and low, his hand sliding around Derek's hard on and Derek was going to take him. Stiles gave a surprised noise as he was suddenly stripped but moaned a second later because Derek was kissing down his back. And he wasn't stopping.

"Holy shit..."

Stiles moaned out as Derek spread his cheeks, breathing heavily on his hole. The small whimper that left the teen was taken as a "Get on with it" by Derek and he let his tongue trace the puckered rim. Stiles' back arched, a half shout leaving him as Derek's tongue worked it's way around his entrance. The wolf was a tease.

"You taste good Stiles."

The teen shuddered, something inside him yelling "prey" at the voice Derek used. And that really shouldn't turn him on but he knew it did long before he was naked in bed with Derek. Stiles was roughly yanked from his thoughts as he realized Derek's tongue was spelling something.

"Mine."

Over and over the tongue traced that word over Stiles' hole until the human was shaking with need.

"D-Derek...If you don't, oh god, hurry up..." He whimpered as Derek pulled away, reaching for the lube. "You know it's creepy you know where I keep that."

"I can smell it idiot."

Stiles' grin didn't last long as Derek was soon three knuckles deep in his ass.

"Holy shit!"  Derek's fingers were bigger than any others that had been up closer and personal with his ass. Suddenly it was like there was ice in his veins. "Stop..."

Derek, surprisingly, listened, pulling his finger out and moving away from Stiles.

"James?"

Derek looked so lost, so hurt when he said that name and Stiles just nodded.

"I..." He took a deep breath, pulling the blankets around him to hide his body. "Yeah...I mean...I want this. Oh god do I want this...you. I just...I'm not..."

"The cheating type?"

Stiles nods, shifting slightly.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be...honestly thought I was going to get punched for kissing you..."

It wasn't a smile that tugged on Derek's lips but it was something close.

"Well...maybe someday...I mean I'm not telling you to wait for me or something like that it's just. James' has been acting really weird lately and I just I don't know where it's going with him and I-"

Derek silenced Stiles with a soft kiss.

"When you're ready...for this to happen. Call me."

++

Stiles spent the rest of the night looking at the window, hoping Derek would come back. When he did finally fall asleep, he dreamed about Derek. Not his normal wet dreams either, just them, together. Sharing soft sweet kisses.


	10. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, here comes pain.

James knew something was wrong the minute he walked up to Stiles at school the next morning. The teen was acting even more twitchy than normal.

And that’s when he smelt it, the smell of Derek clinging to the skin of his boyfriend. A small growl threatened to leave James’ lips, he’d warned Derek to stay away. Told him what would happen if he didn’t listen.

But the mongrel just couldn’t stay away.

++

Derek was pacing in the loft, he could still taste Stiles on his tongue, his moans still rang in his ears. He knew what he did was wrong; that if James found out he’d go for Stiles in a heartbeat, but the wolf just hadn’t been able to help himself.

He hadn’t been able to stop from wanting to claim the person he thought of as his mate.

As always his wolf calmed at the thought, settled down deep inside of him and purred like a kitten at the thought of Derek and Stiles together. And Derek smiled slightly, Stiles did want him but he just didn’t want to be a cheater. Stiles actually wanted him.

His happy bubble was popped when Isaac came running in.

‘Stiles has been kidnapped.’

++

When Stiles woke up he didn’t know where he was. It was dark, smelled musty and his head hurt like someone had split it in two. The last thing he remembered was hanging out with James after school, feeling guilty about what happened with Derek but at the same time relieved. Ever since Derek came back James had been acting so…possessive. And Stiles wasn’t sure if he liked that on James. So this, whatever it was that happened between him and Derek, was giving him a much needed out. He had just been about to break up with James when he felt a sudden burst of pain.

Looking around where he was being held Stiles guessed it was some sort of old warehouse, probably at the very edge of town since he couldn’t hear any cars. His dad had been talking about those warehouses for months, about how kids would go there to do drugs and drink and generally get in trouble. He wanted them patrolled more but they were private property so the best he could do is have cruisers drive by occasionally.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and Stiles froze, sometimes he hated being the human of the pack, hated that he was always the one grabbed because he was the easiest target. The teen knew he could ask Scott for the bite, but he also knew that he really didn’t want it. He liked being normal. Not that being a werewolf was wrong it was just that…sometimes they didn’t see things that same way. Stiles had the human perspective of a situation and so any human enemies were generally easier to figure out.

He felt himself relax when the person that came into view was James.

‘Oh thank god…hurry up and get me out of these James.’ His boyfriend stopped a few feet away and just smirked. ‘Babe…come on we gotta get out of here before-‘

‘Before what Stiles? Before your little wolf pack comes to look for you? Or before your little wolf lover does?’

Stiles stiffened.

‘I don’t-‘

‘Don’t insult me by saying you don’t know what I’m talking about Stiles. I know that Scott, Isaac, the twins and Derek are werewolves. I’ve always known.’ He smiled. ‘But what I didn’t know is that you’d fuck just about anything. Even that pathetic little mutt Derek Hale.’

‘James I’ve never. He’s not…I’ll explain everything later just get me out of these chains!’

Stiles was starting to get scared, he’d never seen that look in his boyfriends eyes, he’d only seen it in two other people. Jennifer and Peter.

‘I don’t think I will Stiles. You see…I told Derek to keep away from you. And he didn’t. So now I have to follow through on my threat.’ James pulled a knife. ‘Just so you know Stiles. It’s nothing personal. Just business.’

Stiles screamed as the knife was pushed into his arm.


End file.
